1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable probe cover used in a tympanic thermometer utilizing an infrared thermometer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The so-called contact-type clinical thermometer has been widely used as means for measuring the body heat of the human body. Recently, however, a tympanic thermometer utilizing an infrared thermometer has been used in place of said clinical thermometer. This tympanic thermometer is adapted to insert a probe provided with a speculum into an ear hole and detect infrared rays from an eardrum and the external ear passage by means of a sensor. Body heat is measured on the basis of the quantity of infrared rays. The body heat can be measured within about 3 seconds.
With the above-described thermometers, the contact between the thermometer and the body must be sanitary. In particular, the above-described tympanic thermometer is adapted to insert a probe into the ear hole. The speculum, which transmits infrared rays, must not be soiled and broken with ear wax and the like. Because, if ear wax and the like adhere to the speculum formed at a front end of the probe or within the probe, the quantity of transmitted infrared rays is reduced or fluctuates to make accurate measurement of temperature difficult.
So, in the above-described tympanic thermometer, a disposable probe cover has been put on the probe in order to protect the speculum. FIG. 8 shows the conventional probe cover. A probe cover 30 shown in FIG. 8(A) comprises a cover member 31 made of polyethylene (PE) and a PE film 32 thermally welded to a front end of the cover member 31 (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Sho 61-263438). In addition, a probe cover 40 shown in FIG. 8(B) comprises a frame member 41 made of PE and the like and a PE film 42, which is formed in a bag shape so that a front end portion thereof may be flattened as far as possible. The film 42 is thermally welded to the frame member 41 (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. Hei 3-133425).
However, the above-described conventional probe covers are bulky and require a housing case appropriately large enough to accommodate each.
So, a probe cover including a film member attached to a pasteboard having an opening for passing a probe therethrough is contemplated, so that four corners thereof are temporarily mounted. The pasteboard is placed on an installing table with the film member as an upper surface the probe is inserted into opening to put the film member on the probe. The temporary mounting of the film member on the pasteboard is canceled.
However, in this case there are problems in that it is difficult to simultaneously and uniformly cancel the temporary mounting at four corners, and adhesives for the temporary mounting are often carelessly adhered.